Thief within
by Nekocin
Summary: [One shot, OishiEiji] Contemplation of someone you think as a thief.


**Title:** Thief within  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Genres:** General/Romance  
**Warnings:** light OoC  
**Pairings:** light OishiKikumaru  
**Rated:** PG  
**Additional notes:** light shounen ai  
**Disclaimer: **I wrote a wish list to Santa about wanting a set of all the Prince of Tennis characters for Christmas. He wrote back, sending me a 300-page 'booklet' on copyright laws and infringement suits, said there was nothing he could do about it and asked if I would want a plastic kitty instead. I'm currently thinking it over... **:burst into tears: P**  
**Dedicated to: Yukuro Happy belated birthday!! Happy holidays! and Yoshikochan Have fun!! Happy Holidays  
Author's notes:** Just a short drabble that was born from a little, irresistible and annoying plot bunny while I'm actually supposed to be brainstorming for any Christmas fics.

* * *

In the beginning nothing seemed to be amiss in your eyes when he befriended you.

He's nice.

He's funny.

He's carefree.

Everyone would have said the same. But he's more than that--to you at least.

--  
_"Ne, Oishi, are you sure these clothes are yours?" He has stepped out of the bathroom, wearing your clothes -that looked slightly bigger on him. _

"Yes, why do you ask?" You frowned in worry as you watched him roll the long sleeves up.

"I thought you said we've the same size, nya,"

It had been the first night he's stayed over at your house, borrowing your clothes after having run through the rain with you.  
--

--  
_He peered curiously through your neatly-stacked collection of fiction books on your desk, mumbling the titles in fascination. _

"D-Do you like to read books too, Kikumaru-san?" You began politely and made yourself comfortable on the carpeted floor with folded legs.

"Yes! Yes! Of course! Oishi has a lot of interesting titles, nya!" He answered you with the same enthusiasm when playing a tennis match with him on court.

"I can lend you some of my books if you want," You offered shyly.

"Really? That's great! Thank you!!" He grinned excitedly and thumbed through your books to read fragments of several fiction stories. It didn't take long before he's engrossed in one of the fragments for he stood near the desk like a statue.

"U-uhm... which genres do you like best, Kikumaru-san?" you wonder out loud, politely smiling at his back.

"Suspense and historical novels," He answered absently.

All you could do, was stare at his back. He didn't seem to strike you as someone who would enjoy fictions with said genres.  
--

--  
_"Hoi! Hoi! Look at me! I'm Oishi with the cool glasses!" He exclaimed childishly as he slid on a pair of your old sunglasses. _

He'd found the glasses somewhere in one of your desk drawers and had pounced on it, before you could hide those embarrassing assassin-like black shades you'd once thought 'nice'.

"Eiji...," You said exasperatedly, reaching for the glasses.

He pouted at you, slid the glasses -that looked slightly bigger on him- higher up on his nose and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Can I have these cool glasses since Oishi doesn't seem to like them?"

You blinked at him, wanting to speak, but no words came out of your mouth. So you hung your head in defeat. It's not like you needed the glasses anyways.

"Yay!! Oishi's the best!!" He instantly tackled you in a bear hug.  
--

He stole your clothes, when he needed dry clothing after running through the rain.

He stole your books, when he'd found great authors among your collection.

He stole your sunglasses, when he thought they were cool.

Other than those or most of all, he stole your heart, when you weren't looking.

Of course, he brought back your clothes the next day -clean and smelling of fresh soap-, and your books after 5 days -well kept and still looking new-, but he never did bring back your heart for any matter.

You didn't mind, because you know he's a thief.

--  
_"I like you," was enough to make him lose his ability to say anything coherent to you. He blushed in answer though. _

"Yare yare," You had sighed embarrassedly, scratching the back of your head absently and he would blush even deeper.

It was enough to smile at him, because he's a thief within anyways. A thief caught red-handedly.

**END  
**  
**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
Please excuse the weird format. I know the idea's a bit... weird, especially when it's about Kikumaru... seen as a thief of hearts. **LOL**. So, it's like a comparison or some sorts.  
**:sweatdrops:** I couldn't even come up with a Christmas fic **:hangs head shamefully: **Maybe a late Christmas fic wouldn't be so bad.

**Thank you for reading!!! Happy Holidays!! **

:smiley face:cin

Edit: Just took away the typos. Thank you to those who'd reviewed :hearts:


End file.
